


Gray Flowers

by Inventivetic



Series: Miniseries: Wild Gays [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Undyne and Alphys hang out and talk, and they learn a few things about each other.(Alphys does not like flowers.)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Miniseries: Wild Gays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gray Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: mild gore, referenced child injury, and Alphys has something that could be described at a panic attack. Enjoy <3 **

Undyne sat on the green couch (borrowed from Papyrus), the soft glow of the T.V reflecting off Alphys’ stormy gray eyes as she spoke, her hands moving and falling and clasping and sweeping in the air.

“And I think the messages are—are really important be-because it really emp-emphasizes the themes of innocence, which isn’t about…not _knowing_ of the bad occurrences in the world, but retaining the belief that….that…” Alphys’ eyes snapped to Undyne’s face and her heart throbbed. Oh, did she have something on her face? “are you listening to me, Undyne?”

“Mhmm,” Undyne said, but her own voice felt far away, “I am. You were talking about themes?”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” Alphys said, louder as the anxiousness cleared from her voice, her hands slowly rising to cover her crooked smile.

“Like what?”

Alphys hunched over and put her chin in her claws. Her eyelids drooped and she gave Undyne an intoxicated smile. Undyne looked down at her arm, picking at the scales with a single finger. A heat was crawling up her neck.

“I don’t look like that.” She hissed petulantly between a wrung attempt at a smile. Alphys’ head lolled to the right, tail strewn lazily across her toes as she pulled her knees to her chest. She risked a look and her raised eyebrow and smirk made her look smug, yes, but it also gave Undyne an idea. She replied decisively, in the tone of a playful growl, “Your glasses must be broken or something.”

There was a brief second where Alphys leaned back—recoiled and _squeaked_ as her arm shot out and took her glasses by the bridge, and slapped them onto her own face with an open palm.

Undyne pressed the tip of her finger into them to keep them sliding off her face, not bothering to pretend to frown, “See? They don’t even stay on!” But they definitely weren’t broken. The prescription wasn’t very high, but it was going to give her a headache if she kept them on for long.

“Undyne, I hate to break this to you…but you do-don’t have a nose to keep them on!” She giggled again.

“Really!?” Undyne gasped and flared her nostrils to drive home the mock surprise. She took them off and held it out in the air for her to take. As she took them from her, the tips of their claws brushed, and Undyne found herself almost dropping them in surprise It felt like there were ants crawling under her skin.

It wasn’t that hard to imagine holding hands with her, rubbing circles into her knuckles with her own thumb. Maybe even pulling her hand to her face and she could cup her cheek with her cold hands—

Undnye swallowed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut and risked a look to Alphys who had turned profile to face the T.V (also curtesy of Papyrus) but hadn’t put her glasses back on. They remained in her hand where she rolled them back and forth in her palm.

The conversation fizzled into silence as the Mettaton show “special” showed multiple flowcharts and pictographs about overthrowing potential human dictators in case of human invasion. She usually found these sections educational and interesting, but she was far too antsy.

She wasn’t afraid to ruin what they had, this beautiful, beautiful, interesting friendship. But she wanted something _else_. She wanted to, maybe, wake up in bed and see that Alphys’ eyes were gazing back… but how did you ask something like that? It seemed so easy, but why did it _feel_ so difficult? Alphys sighed, and Undyne _did_ turn this time to observe the way her shoulders drooped, and the sudden dullness in her eyes.

“You did a good job building him, you know. He’s really… flamboyant, and I think a lot of monsters hope to be him someday,” She continued when Alphys didn’t respond, “I know a guy who really likes him a lot. Calls him a _sexy rectangle…_ CoolSkeleton95?”

Undyne and Alphys turned to look at each other at the same time, and seemed so sad and defeated. Undyne’s eyes flickered to the screen and she saw that Mettaton was pointing to a graph with a family on it. It gave her another idea.

“You know what… Dad used to do for me when I was—when I felt—when I was bored?” Alphys tilted her head. “I have some—the _supplies_ ,” She grinned wider. “it’s a surprise though. I have it in my room—“

“I get to see your room?” Alphys asked quietly.

“—so you’ll have to wait here!” Undyne laughed, but it was a thin noise. She breathed a little easier as she rose from the couch. She peeked out the door some time later and commanded Alphys to close her eyes, and “keep ‘em closed!” Alphys turned her back to her obediently, and when Undyne grabbed her wrist, she slid from the cushions onto the floor with one hand slapped over both eyes.

“What is it?”

“A surprise! Stay still, I’m going to put it on you, and I think you’ll love it!” She put the bouquet of buttercups in her lap, the stems still dripping with water from her vase and began to tie the stems together. It’d been so long.

“So…your _friend_ …” Alphys began awkwardly, “what’s he like?”

Undyne snorted, “Oh, he’s the sweetest guy in the whole Underground. You know him already.”

“I do?” She sounded incredulous, “when did I meet him?”

“I dunno how often, but I know that you talk to him a _lot._ ”

“Um….” Alphys said, “give me a hint.”

“That would give it away!”

“Uhmmm… onion-san?”

“NO!” Undyne laughed. “Not them!”

“Okay, um… Greater Dog?”

“Nah, not the dogs, either…”

“Sans?”

“You’re being ridiculous," She threw her head back and laughed, "it’s Asgore!”

“Asgore’s _your_ dad?! What?! So…so, does that mean…does that mean you’re a princess?” Alphys gasped.

“Heh,” Undyne laughed, and it came out a little more bitter than she meant, “we never really put a name to…what we _were_...it’s just kind of. Force of habit.”

Alphys was silent for a moment, “But you call him Dad?”

Undyne took pause. When did he call him Dad? “I didn’t mean to. He wasn’t, he _still isn’t._ ”

She saw Alphys stiffen. “S-sorry…”

“No, no, it’s okay! You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just…uh…” Undyne looked down to the tangled flowers in her hand, furrowed her brow, and imagined it as a golden crown as she slid it over her frills. The line of flowers rested on her eyebrows, “he just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.” She said finally. After all these years, it was the only answer that made sense to her. That hurt the least.

“Oh.” Alphys said, voice thick.

“…But that doesn’t mean he didn’t teach me some cool shit. Don’t touch,” She ordered as Alphys’ hands rose to touch them. “But you can open your eyes.”

Alphys turned to look at Undyne and quickly turned her eyes downcast to look at her phone. She saw a few droplets hit the screen. It made her heart clench.

“The first time As—He—I had this done to me was when I needed—“ _My eye back_ “—joy in my life. A-and not take things so _seriously!_ It means joy and lightness. I made this for you because—“ _you’ve been so quiet lately,_ “—you light up my life!”

Undyne watched as her thumb tapped the screen and the camera app opened. She saw her image for one second. Yellow on yellow and green, open petals and stamen open like a hug. Alphys’ eyes wide, the smile falling from her eyes. Then it fell out of her hand, facedown.

The crown was on her lap, and grasped the petals in fists with animalistic desperation, inhaling big puffs of air like she couldn't breathe. She clenched her eyes as shut as they lie scattered in front of her like an aura. She was sobbing incomprehensibly.

“Alphys, b-breathe!” Undyne said, rising to her hands and knees, reaching for her shoulder.

 _I want to make this right, please let me have the words to make this right_ , she urged herself. _Please, God, let me be able to comfort her._

The air became saturated, heavy— _it burned and seared and her brain echoed with crackling—_ and Alphys gasped, a strangled scream that she shoved down with her hands — _she was there and then there was only light—_ and it smelled like burning flesh and she woke up staring at the blurry yellow figure above her.

“Alphys,” She said, but it sounded more like a croak. Her throat dry as a desert, cracking clay underfoot and all. She looked into her big, teary eyes and tried to find the right words to make this better, to make her stay.

She tried to sit up— _the edges of everything blurred into the blue and the pink lunged at her and dipped away and back_ , but her arm crumpled underneath her and she looked down. She looked down at her palm and she was hurt— _understatement. It was charred and too dark and flaking and blistered and her whole body felt the worms underneath her skin like a current and it writhed in her SOUL._

She looked up. Realized that’d she seen it too. “Alphys.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—“ She sat heavily next to her, head in her hands.

There was only noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, perhaps OWO? Thanks for reading, regardless!


End file.
